The Meanies 80's
The Meanies 80's are a gang with six baddies. Gallery: Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper.png|Franklin Khan 'Terrible Cat' Pauper Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus.png|Elmer Fudd 'Ryhorn' Sarus Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare.png|Lloyd Harold 'One Eared' Hare Jos 'Quackerjacker' Parroto.png|José Tiki-Tiki 'Quackerjacker' Parroto Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer.png|Ronald Bad 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto.png|Zayne Oscar 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with cigar) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with cigar).png|Franklin (with cigar) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a shotgun and cigar).png|Franklin (with cigar and a shotgun) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a lightsaber and cigar).png|Franklin (with cigar and lightsaber) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a red lightsaber and cigar).png|Franklin (with cigar and red lightsaber) Weapons (Gallery) (Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a shotgun).png|Franklin (with a pistol gun) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a lightsaber).png|Franklin (with a lightsaber) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with a red lightsaber).png|Franklin (with a red lightsaber) (Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus) Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus (with a pistol gun).png|Elmer (with a pistol gun) Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus (with a saber staff).png|Elmer (with a saber staff) Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus (with a saber staff) (with first red blade).png|Elmer (with saber staff) (one red blade) Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus (with a saber staff) (with second red blade).png|Elmer (with saber staff) (one other red blade) Mr Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus (with a saber staff) (with two red blades).png|Elmer (with saber staff) (two red blades) (Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (with two pistol guns).png|Lloyd (with two pistols) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (with two lightsabers).png|Lloyd (with knife and lightsaber) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (with two lightsabers) (with one red).png|Lloyd (with knife and red lightsaber) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (with two lightsabers) (with one red and one blue).png|Lloyd (with blue blade on knife and red lightsaber) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (with two lightsabers) (with one blue).png|Lloyd (with blue blade on knife and lightsaber) (José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto) Jos_ 'Quackerjacker' Parroto (with two pistol guns).png|José (with two pistols) Jos_ 'Quackerjacker' Parroto (with two lightsabers).png|José (with two sabers) Jos_ 'Quackerjacker' Parroto (with two lightsabers) (with one green).png|José (with two sabers) (green) Jos_ 'Quackerjacker' Parroto (with two lightsabers) (with one blue).png|José (with two sabers) (blue) Jos_ 'Quackerjacker' Parroto (with two lightsabers) (with one blue and one green).png|José (with two sabers) (blue and green) (Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (with a pistol gun).png|Ronald (with a pistol gun) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades).png|Ronald (with two sabers) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (two red blades).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (two red) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (two red blades and one green).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (two red and one green) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (one purple).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (one purple) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (one green blade).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (one green) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (one blue).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (one blue) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (one blue and one purple).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (one blue and one purple) Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer (Blades) (one blue, one purple, two red blades and one green).png|Ronald (with two sabers) (one blue,one purple, one green, and two red) (Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a pistol gun).png|Zayne (with pistol) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with two red blades).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with two red) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with one red blade).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with one red) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with three red blades).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with three red blades) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with one blue blade).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with one blue) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with one blue and two red blades).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with two red and one blue) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with one blue blade and one red blade).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with one blue and one red) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (with a saber staff with one blue blade and three red blades).png|Zayne (with saber staff) (with one and three red) Relatives *Manfred Macavity *Springbaky Plain *Chimpy Chump *Boar Twenty-Five *Teresa Pussy-Poo *The Greasers *Lionel Diamond (master) *The Smoking Crew *Trevor Meowy Sr. *Trevor Meowy Jr. *The Poisonous Snake *The You-Reek Skunk *The Feisty Badger *Empress Priscilla *Sailor Rat-Ball *Dionna Blazzers *Jackal O'Tucksy *Mouseysqueaky Twist *Dicki Yak *Red Deer *The Gerbiko Sisters *Kark Goldtee *The Drunkers *The Twin Snoaties *Dyke Pardee *The Retched Rodents *The Bad Birds Poses Snapshot 5 (6-12-2018 6-41 PM).png|Franklin peers through the hole. Snapshot 6 (6-12-2018 6-41 PM).png|His eye feels okay. Snapshot 7 (6-12-2018 6-41 PM).png|His eye stares. Snapshot 8 (6-12-2018 6-42 PM).png|Lloyd and Elmer are puzzled. Snapshot 9 (6-12-2018 6-42 PM).png|Lloyd and Elmer are alarmed. Snapshot 10 (6-12-2018 6-42 PM).png|Lloyd and Elmer are caught. Snapshot 11 (6-12-2018 6-42 PM).png|Lloyd and Elmer are pulled in. No20190331 003755.jpg|SILENCE! Trivia *Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper is a white tiger, who wears a grey hat with a black circle around it, grey coat, grey trousers, white shirt underneath, gold tie, black stripes on his cheeks, a long tail with a yellow tip on its end, white feet, and yellow skin on his skin and feet beneath his white feet. He carries a red lightsaber and a pistol gun and also carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth sometimes and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got in The Great Hedgehog Detective and The Rescuers Down Under. *Elmer 'Ryhorn' Saurus is a rhino, who wears a red coat, red trousers, and a black tie, carries a pistol gun and a red double bladed saber staff, and has a long tail with a black tassel and a sharp horn, that has a crack in it. *Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare is a one eared rabbit, who wears a white shirt, brown waistcoat, and red bowtie, has one ear, carries a stogie in his mouth since he'll always carry it in his mouth during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff, is missing an ear, has a fluffy tail, and carries two pistol guns and a red lightsaber and a knife with blue glowing lightsaber blade. *José 'Quackerjacker' Parroto is a parrot, who wears a black cap, a long tail, and jumper, who carries two lightsabers (one blue and one green) and two pistol guns. *Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer is a Tasmanian devil, who wears a black hat with red circle on it, black coat, white shirt underneath, red tie, a long tail, and carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one blue lightsaber carrying a blue blade and a purple blade and a three bladed saber carrying two red blades and one green). *Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto is a kamoto dragon, who wears a green hat, green jumper, blue trousers, a long tail, and glasses, and carries a pistol gun and carries a saber staff (with one blue saber blade and three red blades). *They maybe will be working with Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, Chimpy Chump, Teresa Pussy Poo, Boar Twenty Five, Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, and other villains, since they will hopefully make appearances in other movie spoof travels be working for villains in them. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Forest Book where they work for Cat R. Waul, and The Great Hedgehog Detective where they, along with Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy work for Pete, and in The Rescuers Down Under where they, along with Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Gigabyte, Binky, Trashinator, and Wicked Witch, work for Dr. Eggman, Si, and Am work, and will even be in other movie spoof travels, where they will work with more villains as well. *They, having gotten Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy to join them, will hopefully get Red Guy, The Rowdy Ruff Boys, Teresa Pussy Poo, Boar Twenty-Five, The Greasers, Lionel Diamond, The Smoking Crew, Trevor Meowy Sr., Trevor Meowy Jr., and other villains to help them to stop Stephen and his friends in other film spoof travels. Inspired by: *Professor Ratigan *Fidget *The Thugs Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky enemies